United States of America
In the United States of America, the sphere of influence of the NWO shadow government widened in 1921 with the Council on Foreign Relations (CFR), then greatly expanded with the founding of the Counter-intelligence Agency (CIA) and the National Security Agency (NSA).Former NSA official William Binney describes the methods of the National Security Agency as Gestapo and Stasi-like and characterizes the NSA as corrupt and power-hungry. He takes the line that the USA is not far away from becoming to a totalitarian state. —Mitteldeutsche Zeitung- an Interview with former NSA official William Binney: The NSA works like Gestapo and Stasi (German-speaking article) As early as 1950, allows the CIA to use main-stream media as a tool for pumping propaganda to the American people, and to gain popular support for war without a vote. The NSA is notable for its surveillance on domestic citizens, by way of its close ties with companies. Since the early '80s, Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC) are involved in covert action programs that conduct secret missions to neutralize targets. As such, many of the actions within the various departments of the United States government are not voted on by the American people. Above the Law The purpose of a Constitution is to serve as the supreme law of the land. The United States Constitution was jeopardized by the shadow government with the passing of the in December of 1913. This act opened the door for the Deep State in the United States. The most effective totalitarian tactic that allows the shadow government to circumvent the US Constitution is the , first officially recognized in 1953, which protects unlawful government secrets in legal proceedings. Deep State The "Deep State" in the United States, is associated with the "military–industrial complex" by several authors on the subject. Potential risks from the military-industrial complex was raised in President Dwight D. Eisenhower's 1961 farewell address: "In the councils of government, we must guard against the acquisition of unwarranted influence, whether sought or unsought, by the military-industrial complex. The potential for the disastrous rise of misplaced power exists and will persist." Mike Lofgren has claimed the military-industrial complex is the private part of the deep state. Surveillance State The United States became a Surveillance State after the events of 9/11. The NSA's surveillance program, which was in effect before 9/11, blossomed with the advancement of technologies coming out of . The NSA funded Google Earth, which was released exactly 3 months prior to 9/11, on July 11, 2001, bringing the United States under the umbrella of the NWO's project. Public awareness ;Novus ordo seclorum :Further: Eye of Providence Novus ordo seclorum is a Latin phrase found on the one dollar bill that is transliterated as "A new order of the ages." The motto was proposed by Charles Thomson, the Latin expert who was involved in the design of the Great Seal of the United States, to signify "the beginning of the new American Era" as of the date of the Declaration of Independence. Though "seclorum" is d as "of the ages", the motto can be translated as "New World Order". ;Bush New World Order was introduced into the popular vocabulary of the United States of America, by George H. W. Bush, during a speech to a joint session of congress on September 11, 1990 (exactly 11 years to the day before the 9-11-2001 attacks, of course this may just be a coincidence) about the United States' role as world peacekeeper. Full text of "New World Order" speech. The basic idea is that various nebulous groups are conspiring to form a dictatorial world government. Any number of complex and sensational theories exist about who is conspiring and how. Concrete evidence is limited to designs in various places, on bank notes etc. Would real conspirators leave such clues? It's highly speculative. ;Clinton The theory of the New World Order was popularized during the Clinton administration. The idea then was that Bill Clinton was going to give the UN power over the United States, directing its military and forcing the US to pay ever higher taxes to support the corrupt and dictatorial regimes around the world. When that time came, it would be necessary for all people to take up arms against the One World State. See also * 9/11 * Signs in the United States References Resources * Shipp, Kevin. Shadow Government in the US, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3 Category:New World Order